


watching as he left

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: +phil wife :D, /j but not really, :'), Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I will look on this in a year or a month and not know how to feel, Loud Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Major OOC, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, eating fries rn, i'd tag happy tommyinnit but u h, it's part of the story, not in a good place rn but this helped somewhat, they need hugs and so do i, tw for growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: thomas watson, self proclaimed tommyinnit, thinks back to his life with his brother and all the things that led up to thisor: tommy is a child not understanding anything, curious and angst about growing up cause I project on him a lot, read if ya want it's up to you ^^minor letters intended^
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	watching as he left

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my- I mean tommy's paint without the t

"hey, tommy!"

that was the phrase that the youngest member of the watson household, the 8-year-old thomas, self-proclaimed tommyinnit, heard from as his attention was instantly taken off of whatever unproductive task had captured the child's mind just mere moments earlier

"yea?" he'd bellowed back towards no other than his older brother named wilbur, clearly confused as to why his named waw suddenly called and humorously slightly angered at being interrupted during his private "big man" time of 6 pm-6:30, how was that fair? he only had so much time for himself-

train of thought interrupted by another annoying but expected response from all the way towards the kitchen, "get over here you gremlin!" irritation clearly seeping in his tone of voice but expectedly going over the head of the sun-kissed haired child all the way in his upper bedroom, tommy, though not registering his brother's growing irritation, had half the mind to pretend like it never happened and ignore him. how dare he have the nerve to call to him in such a way? to the great tommyinnit himself no less!

though begrudgingly left his room and headed down the flight of stairs willingly, albeit with thunderous booms for steps that could be heard all the way downstairs to where it reached the ears of the acacia-haired teen grasping his glasses with a victorious smirk on his face which he quickly hid as he saw the most bratty of creatures he called his younger brother to arrive unceremoniously by the kitchen door

"what do you want wilbur?" spoke the younger as he let out an overly-exaggerated sigh and made a point to lean on the door frame with his arms crossed and head-tilted, why? to look intimidating? wilbur himself could never tell you even though in his honest opinion, he would describe his brother at the moment as being the exact opposite

"can you hold this camera and film me? i'm trying to make a cooking video" this caught tommy's attention and stopped him at his tracks, "film? video?" the previously angered and petty child had suddenly shed the whole facade and dawned on the look of an innocent and curious, bright-eyed child. the older would, at this, proceed to let out an exasperated sigh but features settle on an affection look "yeah, to make videos?" wilbur said as he beckoned the younger closer and plopped a small-compact camera barely worth 30$ at maximum, this unknown device, however, would proceed to set the blonde' eye ablaze in elation, quickly making quick work of scanning the device all around pressing at all the buttons before proceeding to get into a fighting stance he'd seen on an old show and hold it as if a weapon against the bored-looking teen

"i got a weapon bitch!" he'd excitedly yelled at his brother expecting him to cower in fear, i mean who wouldn't at the sight of an armed tommyinnit? , this, unfortunately, was the polar opposite of what his rather-irritated looking brother looked as he just beckoned him to step closer and drop the whole thing, even though usually at the sight of this tommy would proceed to throw a fit and claim to be insulted, at the moment tommy feeling rather euphoric at the strange feeling that, his usually closed off older brother suddenly handing him a new device? he'd actually want to hand out with tommy? as prideful as the young child was he couldn't help but admit how joyful this made him feel, that someone of wilbur's prowess would spend time with him!

though in reality, it would be more plainly the young child would scream and demand attention from their remaining family members, attitude expected from him but this usually resulted in his older brother not talking to him as much as a normal brother would, feelings were not so easily addressed in the watson household without the issue being brought to the attention of their father. and with his current absence accompanying the oldest child out of the city, this isn't much an option

"just need you to hold up the camera while I do the rest, don't show anything else okay?" exasperation clear in his tone, the younger eagerly obliged. wilbur would proceed to pull a table up beside the stove and prepared ingredients and motion for tommy to sit on it, nearly tripping, he successfully situated himself on the wooden table

"are you ready toms?" questioned wilbur as he was preoccupied setting the ingredients in their proper places, tommy gave the thumbs up and the video began.

years later, four years later to be exact. tommy now aged 12 and wilbur now 18. on a certain sunday night tommy would be arguing with his oldest brother whilst going through their old 'junk', he would find the old camera, clearly not built to last, and he would watch the video, and he would think "wow we've changed" or "this couldn't have been that long", maybe a mix or something entirely different but one thing he will certainly think is "damn i miss that"

he will remember the days when him and wilbur could have spent time together, both lacking major responsibilities so much so adults could look on them and fondly reminiscence. but instead, all he will see are days of him seeking attention from his family, acquiring it either by whining or force then seeing his older brother who would never look at her, would never say "love you toms!" to reciprocate his good-night wishes to his family. all he will see is an attention-seeking and confused child being rejected by his older brother who he looked up to oh so much. what was he doing, he was playing a game? oh what is he doing, is he creating music? all these things that seemed so impossible and awe-inspiring to see his brother do, now years later they were at the tip of his fingertips? it felt wrong but he wouldn't see until he finds the video

when he finds the video he will stop being a naive child, because now matured even slightly he does not just pout silently he will seek answers. he will go to his father and ask "why does wilbur hate me?", his father not having wanted to hear this but expected it would let out a sigh and explain. explain how wilbur and techno were not his biological brothers but instead his half-brothers. how after wilbur and techno's mother left them with him he ended up on the streets with no family to turn to, then he would finally speak about how he had met tommy's mother and he would explain how his life became so much better, how they had to long-distance phil having to stay with his kids while tommy's mother would send money. phil would tear up while explaining how his stress accumulated and he took it out on wilbur as the weaker twin. 

tommy would hear about how his brother wilbur had to give up his childhood and suffer for years of abuse all for him, about how he would get bullied and rarely bring food to school and have his only money stolen by bullies and sleep hungry because of their financial troubles, he would listen on about how when things did get better and they moved into another country with hopes for a better future with tommy's mother kristen watson and would know about how whenever phil sees wilbur he sees his mistakes in life and how guilty and sorry he felt for ever laying his hands on his son. why couldn't he keep everything to himself? this is what tommy would get as an answer

whenever tommy would look at wilbur he would no longer see a distant and neglectful brother with very few moments of contact and something people call a sibling relationship, he will see a person who gave up their childhood for him and raised him, even if he would forget this and curse his brother's name in rage in some situations and be irritated by him in others when he goes to sleep he will remember what he was told and cry remembering the fact that "wilbur does love him", despite this they would continue to live their lives like normal including very limited contact each day because in tommy's mind it was all fixed and that wilbur did love him! he could justify it by saying "i did try to reach out!" he will keep saying this to himself mear hours when wilbur's flight is due 

they are no longer children, they are no longer kids, tommy is no longer a child who can take the time in the world to figure out his feelings because he has grown up, he is now 14 and his brother is 20 turning 21. he may cry and scream as much as he wants "i'm still a child!" but the will realize the world will not wait for him and he would be torturing his parents by refusing to move on

this is what he will think as he will watch the silhouette of a: brother who raised him but he never got to know, a person who loves him but he never got to know,.this is what he will think as he watched his brother step on the plane, fueled by his fear of change and growing he might cry, or scream, or maybe a mic or maybe something different but he will think "i wish i did it differently" but he will know what's done is done

he will cry to himself that night, house eerily empty, that he no longer physically had his brother with him. his brother who, albeit distant, was a sign of protection is no longer here and that tommy is growing and that things are changing. he will know this, he will cry and he will think about this for years to come and always mourn over the relationship he never formed when he could've as he watched his brother go

watching as he left, and how tommy oh so wishes didn't have to

and tommy would end this writing while drying his tears and dreading his brother leaving in a few mere hours.

**Author's Note:**

> if you even relate to this at all even with different circumstances, just the plain feeling of fear of change/growing up mate i gotchu :) maybe you got people saying that that's how life is and you need to change or get with it, i'll be that person you need in your corner even if it's toxic i'll rightfully lie to yourself and say "It will be okay" because it will or won't, truth is you just need to change your mindset because if you think of it as negative you will get swallowed up. it is coming whether you like or not, whether you think your ready or not it will come and it will hurt but you will get through it because that's how life is unfortunately, don't get tok emotionally attached to anything btw probably saying this to myself more
> 
> From one human being to another. I love you, you got this and it'll be okay :)


End file.
